A hammock has been known for years to assist primarily with the pleasure of sleeping outdoors. The beauty of the hammock is that it can be compact and comfortable without necessarily requiring many working parts. Hammocks typically consist of a sturdy fabric material supported on each end by a rope or chain, which can be tied to a tree, post or the like. In addition, hammocks can include structural support rods to add integrity to each end of the hammock. Rather than tying the hammock to a tree or a post, the hammock can also be placed on a base specifically designed for the hammock. In addition, hammocks have been designed for placement on land and water vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,340 to Edwards discloses a camper cot assembly for use on the bed of a pickup truck. It includes a frame and a sturdy fabric. The ends of the frame are designed to be supported directly on the tops of the sides of the truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,521 to Light is directed to a portable sleeper for a truck, which uses four anchors connected to posts at the four corners of the truck's bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,528 to Allen is directed to a tie-down system for securing articles in the bed of a pickup truck. The system can also substitute as a sleeping surface. U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0288589 to Hammen is directed to a boat lounge with a fabric that spans across the beam of a boat.
While all of these patents disclose hammocks for use on vehicles, there is no disclosure of a convertible hammock which is designed to be used with ease on a ground base system, as well as a vehicle.